


Player No. 4

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Neglect, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Sirius played for Gryffindor.





	Player No. 4

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NaNo's Misfits's 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge  
> day 3 prompt: family
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/JNDjwUN.jpg)

Sirius Black played on the Gryffindor Quidditch team during his second and third year. In his second year, when his family didn't come to cheer him on, he thought that maybe they were too busy or not fans of Quidditch. He knew they weren't happy with him for being sorted Gryffindor but they couldn't still be mad about that, could they?

In his third year, his younger brother Regulus tried out of the Slytherin team and made Seeker. He was proud of his younger brother and knew if he ever got his brother alone—it wouldn't do to embarrass him among his friends—he'd congratulate him.

The first time his parents showed up to a Quidditch match it was a Slytherin–Hufflepuff game and Sirius was shocked. He might have been a little disappointed it hadn't been one of his games but he liked watching Regulus play too. A week before the next game, Sirius wrote a letter home—in secret: he'd already told his friends in Gryffindor that it didn't bother him—reminding his family that he was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and that there was a game the following week.

The Black family did not show during the Gryffindor–Ravenclaw game.

Sirius wanted to think that maybe it was just bad timing but when they showed for the Slytherin–Ravenclaw game and not the Gryffindor–Hufflepuff, it was just too obvious. They didn't care. Of course, they didn't.

It was no surprise that he saw them in the Slytherin stands for the final game. It was a good game, even with Sirius sending the Bludger towards his brother out of spite a few too many times. (It's not like it hit him!) Gryffindor won and yet still, his parents greeted Regulus on the field and they stood not ten feet from him, congratulating him on a good game and job well done.

His parents walked right past him and the only thing that gave away the fact that Walburga was ignoring him was that damn sniff she would do as if even his presence was foul. Regulus walked toward him as well and Sirius whispered, "leave me alone," at him.

"Sirius—" Regulus tried again.

"Leave me alone!" Sirius shouted and ran. He ran all the way back to the castle from the pitch and even then, he didn't stop running until he'd found a place to hide. He couldn't return to the common room, not yet. There would be celebrating their win over Slytherin and Sirius didn't feel like celebrating; he didn't feel like he'd won anything.

Later, when Harry asked if he'd played for Gryffindor with his dad, Sirius told him no.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the person who commented on this story when it was a part of the one multi-chaptered drabble collection (before I decided to separate each story.)


End file.
